At home or in a company, aside from a global network such as the Internet, a local network is built in order to safely communicate information at home or in the company. In the local network, as security measures, for example, a firewall is introduced to prohibit a direct access to the local network from the global network. In such an environment, the local network cannot be accessed from the global network.
Recently, with the popularization of mobile terminals, such as smart phones, demands for accessing local networks inside companies from global networks and for utilizing outside company information stored inside the companies are increasing.
Patent Document 1 discloses a content output system which receives a request from a mobile terminal, and accesses an apparatus in a local network via a server (relay server) which relays the request.